Chess
by RedOak
Summary: She was black. He was white. She was left and he was right. You know what they say, opposites attract.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-I don't own Harry Potter.

**Introduction**

Once upon a time there was a girl called Hermione Granger. She lived in number two, Sherwood lane. She wasn't normal. She could do things no one else could.

Once upon a time there was a boy called Ron Weasley. He lived on the outskirts of Ottery St. Catterpole. He wasn't anything special. He was the same as every other Weasley.

She wasn't perfect.

Neither was he.

**Hermione's POV-**

A girl sat in a huge egg shaped chair using her mother's laptop. She sighed. No new e-mails. Of course, this wasn't strange. For Hermione Granger never got e-mails. She simply didn't. It was not as if she did not want to talk to anyone, to be frank, nobody wanted to talk to her! She shut down the computer and quietly slid off her chair. She took the book she was reading from the table beside her bed and smiled slightly. She loved books. They never hurt her or teased her. They were always there for her. Never betraying her secrets to anyone. Sometimes she found herself wishing she could just fall into one of her books and never come out again but then she would think of her parents, how sad they would be and the thought would seep out of her mind as quickly as it had come. Her parents, both dentists, were always very busy so Hermione was usually sent to a child minder but recently they had started to let her stay home by herself for short periods of time which Hermione was glad of. For one, she loved to be independent. Of course every now and again she would steal a cookie from the jar her mother kept hidden in one of the cupboards. They were sugar free but they still tasted alright.

"Hermione, honey, dinner's ready"' Her mum called from downstairs, disturbing her from her book 'The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn.'

"Down in a minute!" She yelled back, folding the corner of the page down. She started to make her way downstairs, the smell of roast chicken overwhelming her as she opened the kitchen door.

"Smells good." She commented, smiling gratefully at her mum.

"Tastes good too." Said her dad, Jonathon from across the table. He looked like he was just back from the office.

"How was work Dad?" Hermione asked, taking her plate to the table.

"Excellent," he replied. "How was your day, Sweetie?"

Hermione rolled her eyes at her Dad's nickname for her. "Fine." She replied dully as she thought back to what had happened that day.

"Those girls aren't giving you trouble again are they?" He asked sternly.

"No." Hermione lied, knowing her Dad wouldn't believe her. He always knew when something was wrong.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go in? I'm sure if I just talked to-" he started but Hermione interrupted him.

"No Dad, we've been through this. I just ignore them for another month and then I'll be off to that school in France we were talking about, remember?" Hermione urged. This happened about every two weeks so she was used to her Dad's argument and had devised a strategy. It had been working up until last week when it seemed, her Dad had come up with a new tactic.

"I still don't like you going away for so long, Sweetie. When you come back you'll be all grown up." Said her Dad, parent style.

"I can come over for Christmas and everything." She said trying to convince her Dad as much as herself that this was a good idea.

"Its France though honey, and plane tickets are expensive that time of year. " Reminded her mum, always the sensible one. Hermione's stomach turned over as she realized she might not even see her family at Christmas. Suddenly her roast chicken didn't look half as appetizing as it had before.

"I'll miss you." she whispered. And looking up she saw she wasn't the only one with tears in their eyes.

**Ron's POV-**

A boy sat perched a top of his brother Fred's new broomstick. He had borrowed it for the day seeing as Fred and George had gone to meet one of their friends. He flew past one of the fruit trees, grabbing an apple ad he went. He loved flying. He wasn't very good at it though. Rubbish, really. He sighed in content. Just being in the air was enough to make him happy. He didn't have a broom but he was saving up for one. He had six galleons, thirteen sickles and one knut. All he needed now was another seven galleons and he could buy a broom. It wasn't a very good one but it was a broom and that was enough. He reckoned by the end of first year he'd have enough, as long as he kept helping Mrs. Brown with her gardening and other odd jobs at Hogwarts that was. He was really nervous about going to Hogwarts, that is if he got the letter. George reckoned he was a Squib once. Maybe he was right? But maybe he would get his letter but as soon as he got to Hogwarts one of the professors would come hurrying down the front steps and tell him it was a mistake, or worse, that he was in Slytherin! He hoped he wouldn't be in it, from what Fred and George had told him all the Slytherins were gits. He didn't want to be a git. He started to head towards the ground as it was nearly lunch time and Ron hadn't eaten in an hour. His stomach rumbled loudly when it saw, or rather, smelled the delicious scent of Lamb Chops. He grinned at the sight of food and dived for the nearest plate. After he had filled his plate with lamb chops and potatoes he started shoveling it in his mouth.

"Ronald, manners!" His mum scolded.

"Yes, mum." Ron said when he finally swallowed the gigantic mouthful.

"Someone's hungry." Bill noted. Ron turned to look at his eldest brother.

"Ill ooh ack!" Ron exclaimed throwing little pieces of food in his sibling's face.

"Ronald Weasley! Manners!" His mum shrieked.

"I feel so loved." He said dryly, wiping the food off his face.

"Sorry." Ron mumbled going slightly red.

"S'okay," He answered grinning. "Now I know where your loyalties lie."

"Oi." Yelled Ron, but when he saw he was joking he grinned as well.

"How long till your going?" He asked eagerly.

"You want me gone already?" Asked Bill, feigning hurt.

"Three days." He said, seriously this time.

"That soon?' Ron whined, pouting.

"Knew you loved me." Bill said laughing at his brother's face.

"What's so-hey Bill, you're back!" Exclaimed George, coming through the back door with Fred.

"See! It didn't take him long to notice I was there, did it Ron?" Bill teased. Ron just stuck his tongue out.

**Hermione's POV-**

"MUM! Look at this!" Hermione screamed as she opened her letter.

"Very funny honey. Now finish your breakfast and you can go down to the village." Her mother chided after looking at her letter.

"But Mum, it's true! This place, Hogwarts is real. When have I ever lied to you?" Hermione cried hysterically.

"Don't be silly dear. I'm sure it's just somebody playing a joke." Said her Mum, not really paying attention anymore. Hermione frowned. She hadn't thought of that. She flopped down on the sofa, discouraged.

"Anyway, Alexandra sounds far nicer than this Hogwash place." Continued her mother.

"It's Hogwarts Mom, and I thought you said it didn't exist." Hermione said. Her Mom pursed her lips.

"Your father will be home late this evening." Her Mom informed her. Hermione nodded in acknowledgment. "He's meeting a friend in Manchester, Mr Hamsher, you've met him before." Her mother pressed on.

"The one with the face like a hamster?" Hermione questioned, her own face scrunched up.

"I don't think Mr Hamsher would like to hear you say that about him," her mother frowned. "Even if he does look a bit like a hamster." She added as an afterthought. Hermione grinned. All thoughts of the mysterious Hogwarts vanished from her mind.

**Ron's POV-**

"MOM! DAD!' GUESS WHAT? I GOT IN! I'M GOING TO HOGWARTS!" Ron shouted, grinning.

"Well done Ron," his Mom praised, hugging him. "We're so proud!" Ron beamed.

"I always knew you'd get in." Arthur, his Dad, responded, patting him approvingly on the back. Addressing his wife, he mentioned, "I suppose this means a trip to Diagon Alley."

"I suppose it does." She agreed, frowning, all traces of happiness at Ron's acceptance demolished. Ron's smile turned into a frown and he sighed. He never got much attention and when he did it wasn't for long.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.-** This is the chapter where they finally meet! I really hope this turns out ok! I know in the original story Hermione hates flying but she was sitting beside Neville remember? He was probably telling her it was really difficult and would tell her about all the injuries you can get in quidditch. However, Ron, he's a completely different story. Ha ha, that's sorta funny. You probably didn't get that but whatever...

**Disclaimer-**LOL,LOL,LOL,LOL,LOL,LOL,LOL,LOL,nope, I shall, never, ever own Harry Potter.

**Hermione's POV-**

Her trunk was fully stocked with everything she could possibly need for Hogwarts. She had bought robes, a cauldron, quills, and all the required reading books (as well as a few extra ones so she wouldn't fall behind everyone else), but the butterflies in her stomach would not cease.

What if nobody liked her?

What if she was rubbish at magic?

Would she fall behind because she had been born into a muggle family?

These questions chased each other around Hermione's brain. Her dad had helped her stow her trunk in the overhead compartment, and now she stared out the fogged up windows. As the clock chimed eleven, the train started to exit the station and she waved to her parents until they were going, going, going, gone. Before she had time to comprehend the fact that she was going to a _magical school_, a red haired boy who looked about her same age put his head through the door.

"Err, hullo…is it alright if I sit here?" He asked. "I mean, I dunno if you are saving a seat for someone or anything like that, but everywhere else is full and-"

"'It's fine.' She interrupted, smiling slightly at his rambling. He turned red and mumbled an apology as he slid into the otherwise empty compartment. She smiled again, maybe she wasn't the only one nervous about going to Hogwarts. "Are your parents wizards?" She asked curiously as he made himself comfortable on the bench across from her.

"Yeah, I'm a pure-blood… not that it matters or anything." He added hastily.

"My parents are muggles." She explained. The boy snorted. "Is that bad?" She asked anxiously.

"No, no," he replied quickly, "You see, my dad, he loves muggles. And when you said you were muggle born, I just imagined my dad's face…" he trailed off as he noticed she was staring at him.

"What's a muggle born?" She questioned.

"Oh, well, it's nothing bad. Like, my parents are both wizards so I am a pure-blood, if one of my parents was a muggle I would be a half-blood. Because both your parents are muggles and you aren't, you are a muggle born, get it?" He clarified.

She nodded. Her new companion seemed to know a lot about the wizarding world, and she was eager to clear up her curiousity. "Great, now, have you ever heard of a thing called quidditch?"

**Ron-**

Bloody hell, that girl asked a lot of questions! Still, she was nice and he sort of liked the attention. The worst part was when he accidentally told her they didn't have any money, but surprisingly she understood fairly well. He had learned her parents were both dentists, apparently they cleaned people's teeth. She had laughed at his reaction to that. She was smart too, even if she could be a bit strict on rules. It was getting dark now and he and Hermione were discussing which house's they would like to be in. "

I bet you're in Ravenclaw." Ron said.

She looked thoughtful. "Maybe," She allowed, "but," she added. "I'd rather be in Gryffindor."

He nodded in agreement. "All my family has been in Gryffindor." He told her, frowning slightly.

"What's wrong?" She asked kindly.

He looked at her and sighed. "I'm the second youngest of seven children and the youngest of six boys." He told her. "If I'm not in Gryffindor they'll probably disinherit me."

"They won't," she assured him. "But if they do you can come stay with me." She said smiling at him broadly. He smiled back gratefully. Then the trolley came and he bought a pack of every flavored beans. "That's all?" Hermione asked, she herself had bought a pack of chocolate frogs, sugar free Droobles bubble gum and some sugar quills.

"Yeah." He muttered, his ears turning red.

"Oh," She said, blushing too. "You can share mine if you like?"

Ron nodded. "Thanks he replied quietly."

"No problem." Hermione told him.

The rest of the train ride carried on uneventfully and when they arrived at Hogwarts they lined up with the other first years, both equally as nervous. The castle was...amazing. There was no other way to describe it. "It's beautiful." Hermione breathed, looking out over the waters that separated the two of them and the rest in their class from Hogwarts. He nodded in agreement, unable to speak. Small boats had been arranged to bring them into the grounds, and they found themselves sharing their vessel with another boy and girl. The girl had black hair and glasses, while the boy had shiny blonde hair and was looking at everyone else as if they were inferior. He smirked when he saw Ron.

"Hey Thompson, look, _another _Weasel." He sneered.

"Shove off git." Ron retaliated.

"Ron!" Hermione scolded.

"Is that the best you can get Weasel?" The blonde boy yelled, elbowing Hermione in the ribs. She winced.

"Oi! Watch it there Malfoy!" Ron shouted, shoving him back. The small boat teetered precariously from the motion.

"Are you ok?" He asked in a lower tone. She nodded, clutching her rib cage. Ron glared at the boy, Malfoy or whatever his name was. This was going to be a long trip.

They arrived at Hogwarts eventually, and a bearded giant of a man led them into the Main Hall. The hall was massive, easily capable of holding three large cathedrals inside of it.

"It's huge!" Ron exclaimed loudly.

"I know, it makes me feel like a little ant!" Hermione replied in amazement. He laughed at that. A strict looking woman with her hair in a neat bun looked at them reproachfully. They quickly ceased their laughter and she showed them into a small chamber lined with portraits that _moved._

"_'_Those portraits are _moving_!" Hermione cried, pointing at a picture of a fat little girl sitting by the lake who was eating grapes. Plop, plop, plop, into her mouth they went and before long they were all gone.

"Well obviously." Ron answered with a tone of superiority in his voice, but then caught himself. "Oh, of course, you're a muggle born, you wouldn't know. In the wizarding world portraits always move around, they can go visit other portraits too!"

Hermione stared shocked at the portrait of the little, overweight girl, wondering if she would get up and move to another portrait for more snacks now that her grapes were gone.

"Good evening students, I am Professor McGonagall. Welcome to Hogwarts." Said the strict looking woman, and Hermione turned her gaze from the picture to look at her. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Professor McGonagall turned and left the small room, presumably to go sit with the other teachers. Ron and Hermione turned to each other and exchanged a look of equal parts excitement and fright. They were about to be sorted! When they were called in they were told to form a line and McGonagall brought out a battered old hat. It opened up its brim and sang a song.

A.N.

Ta Da!

**A.N.-** This is the chapter where they finally meet! I really hope this turns out ok! I know in the original story Hermione hates flying but she was sitting beside Neville remember? He was proberly telling her it was really difficult and would tell her about all the injuries you can get in qudditch. However, Ron, he's a completely different story. Ha ha, that's sorta funny. You proberly didn't get that but whatever...

**Disclaimer-**LOL,LOL,LOL,LOL,LOL,LOL,LOL,LOL,nope, I shall, never, not ever own Harry Potter.

**Hermione's POV-**

She had got all the required reading books as well as a few extra ones so she wouldn't fall behind everyone else but the butterflies in her stomach would not cease. What if nobody liked her? Would she fall behind because she had been born into a muggle family? These questions chased each other around Hermione's brain. Her dad had helped her stow her trunk in the overhead compartment and now she stared out the fogged up windows. As the clock chimed eleven, the train started to exit the station and she waved to her parents until they were going, going, going, gone. Before she had time to comprehend the fact that she was going to a magic school a red haired boy that looked around the same age as her put his head through the door. "Is it alright if I sit here?,' he asked. 'Everywhere else is full and-' 'It's fine.' she replied, smiling slightly at his rambling. He turned red and mumbled an apology. She smiled again, maybe she wasn't the only one nervous about going to Hogwarts. 'Are your parents wizards?' she asked curiously. 'Yeah, I'm a pure-blood,' 'Not that it matters or anything.' he added hastily. 'My parents are muggles.' she explained. The boy snorted. 'Is that bad?' she asked anxiously. 'No, no,' he replied quickly. 'You see, my dad, he loves muggles. And when you said you were muggle born, I just imagined my dad's face.' he trailed off as he noticed she was staring at him. 'What's a muggle born?' she questioned. 'Oh, well, it's nothing bad. Like, my parents are both wizards so I am a pure-blood, if one of my parents was a muggle I would be a half-blood. Because both your parents are muggles and you aren't, you are a muggle born, get it.' he clarified. She nodded. 'Great, now, have you ever heard of a thing called qudditch?'

**Ron-**

Bloody hell, that girl asked a lot of questions. Still, she was nice and he sort of liked the attention. The worst part was when he accidentally told her they didn't have any money but surprisingly she understood fairly well. He had learned her parents were both dentists, apparently they cleaned people's teeth. She had laughed at his reaction to that. She was smart too, even if she could be a bit strict on rules. It was getting dark now and he and Hermione were discussing which house's they would like to be in. 'I bet your in Ravenclaw.' Ron said. She looked thoughtful. 'Maybe.' she allowed. 'But,' she added. 'I'd rather be in Gryffindor.' He nodded in agreement, 'All my family have been in Gryffindor.' he told her, frowning slightly. 'What's wrong?' she asked kindly. He looked at her and sighed. 'I'm the second youngest of seven children and the youngest of six boys' he told her. He continued,'If I'm not in Gryffindor they'll proberly disinherit me.' 'They won't,' she assured him. 'But if they do you can come stay with me.' she said smiling at him broadly. He smiled back gratefully. Then the trolley came and he bought a pack of every flavored beans. 'That's all?' Hermione asked, she herself had bought a pack of chocolate frogs, sugar free Drouples gum and some sugar quills. 'Yeah.' he muttered, his ears turning red. 'Oh,' she said, blushing too. 'You can share mine if you like?' Ron nodded. 'Thanks he replied quietly. 'No problem.' Hermione told him. The rest of the train ride carried on uneventfully and when they arrived at Hogwarts they lined up with the other first years, both equally as nervous. They followed a bearded man with a strange accent to a clearing beside a lake. Glancing up he saw Hogwarts for the first time. The castle was...amazing. There was no other way to describe it. 'It's beautiful.' Hermione breathed. He nodded, unable to speak. Ron didn't notice that everyone had started to move again until the bearded man called them over, pointing to a wooden rowing boat. They must, Ron realised, be going by boat to the castle. He and Hermione shared one with a black haired girl with glasses and a boy with shiny, blonde hair who looked at everyone as if they were inferior. He smirked when he saw Ron. 'Hey Thomson, look, another Weasel. He said to the girl, sneering at Ron. 'Shove off git.' Ron retaliated. 'Ron!' Hermione scolded. 'Is that the best you can get Weasel?' the blonde boy yelled, elbowing Hermione in the ribs. She winced. 'Oi! Watch it there Malfoy!' Ron shouted, shoving him back. 'Are you ok?' he asked in a lower tone. She nodded, clutching her rib cage. Ron glared at the boy, Malfoy or whatever his name was. It was going to be a long trip.

They arrived at Hogwarts eventually and the bearded giant led them into the Main Hall. The hall was huge, you could easily fit three large cathedrals into it. 'It's huge!' Ron exclaimed loudly. 'I know, it makes me fell like a little ant!' Hermione cried. He laughed at that. A strict looking woman with her hair in a neat bun looked at them reproachfully. They quickly ceased their laughter and she showed them into a small chamber lined with portraits that moved. 'Those portraits are moving!' Hermione exclaimed, pointing at a picture of a fat little girl sitting by the lake who was eating grapes. Plop, plop, plop, into her mouth and they were all gone. 'Well obviously. Oh, of course, your a Muggle born, you wouldn't know. In the wizarding world portraits always move around, they can go visit other portraits too! Hermione stared shocked at the portrait of the little, over weight girl. "Good evening students, I am Professor McGonnagal. Welcome to Hogwarts," said the strict looking woman, and Hermione turned to look at her. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." said Professor McGonnagal. She turned and left the small room, presumably to go sit with the other teachers. When they were called in they were told to form a line and McGonnagal brought out a battered old hat. It opened up it's brim and sang a song.

A.N.

Ta Da!

Yes, I know I do short chapters so please don't tell me. I'd love reviews, this story gets so many views yet no one reviews. How mean is that? Very mean. Anyway, What do you think of Chess so far? Please review. Thanks guys


	3. Chapter 3

A.N. So sorry for not updating :( Anyways, I love the Sorting Hat. It has such character! I love writing the hat!

Ron was nervous.

The line was getting shorter and now there were only three people before him. Hermione had already been sorted into Gryffindor. He was glad she got the house she wanted, but he still found the selection weird. It was like Harry Potter being sorted into Slytherin! Harry Potter had defeated You-Know-Who at the age of one and had lived, which was certainly a sign of Gryffindor bravery. He was an orphan the same age as Ron and according to the Daily Prophet had been sent to live with family members. How cool would it be if he went to Hogwarts? Very.

The girl in front of him stepped forward for her turn and Ron turned his mind back to his current cirucumstances. This was terrible. When the hat had sung its song it hadn't mentioned any house that sounded like it could fit him. What if he just sat there and the hat decided he wouldn't be right ANYWHERE? He'd have to go home and Fred and George would tease him loads. He sighed when the girl handed him the hat and slowly approached the stool. It was quite a shock when the hat suddenly gave a violent jerk as if coming to life.

"Another Weasley?" the sorting hat whined. It wasn't really a question but Ron answered anyway.

"Yeah, and there's six more after me." he told the hat. The hat gave something like a sigh and Ron would have laughed if he hadn't been so scared.

"Six? But haven't you only little Ginny left at home?' It questioned.

"Yeah, but we've cousins too and- hang on, how'd you know about Ginny?" Ron asked.

"I can read minds." said the hat dryly.

"Yeah, yeah, what about my house?" inquired Ron. Everyone was staring at him now, even the teachers! He must be taking a long time. The hat was silent.

"No, not Ravenclaw, you wouldn't be interested enough in your studies for that... Hufflepuff would be good, you're very loyal..." the hat muttered to itself. Ron's breath hitched, surely not? Why did he have to go there? He wished at least Hermione was in Hufflepuff, then it wouldn't be as bad but still, Hufflepuff? The hat seemed to be listening to his thoughts.

"Hmm," it murmured, "maybe not. You are very devoted to those you care about but maybe...What do you think of...GRYFFINDOR!" the hat roared and Ron grinned in relief. Thank Merlin! He caught Hermione's eye and she gave him the thumbs up sign. He saw Percy pointing to the seat beside him out of the corner of his eye, so quickly sat down on Hermione's right instead as not to be bored to death. It was only then that he noticed the green eyes of one Harry Potter. He gasped.

"You're Harry Potter!" Ron exclaimed. Hermione rolled her eyes at his outburst, but all the same looked at the raven-haired boy with interest.

"I've read all about you, you know," she informed him. "you're in so many books..." she trailed off. Harry Potter was ignoring them. Hermione shot Ron a bewildered look and he shrugged.

"What did I do?"

"You know, he isn't very nice is he? We were only trying to make conversation and he just ignored us, he could at least pretend to be listening." Hermione ranted, as if oblivious to the fact that the subject of their conversation was still very much in earshot. Ron nodded in agreement as he chimed in.

"I can't believe I wrote a letter to him once, if he can't be bothered to show us a little bit of respect! I mean, just because he beat You-Know-Who doesn't mean he's better than us!" he said angrily.

"Exactly." Hermione agreed. Harry Potter glared at them from across the room. "Honestly, he's mad at US now? He's unbelievable." she hissed. They muttered a few more comments to one another, and shortly after the ceremony drew to a close. Afterwards they made their way to their house Common Room with the rest of the Gryffindors...including Harry Potter.

"I'm going to bed." Ron announced. "I can't spend one more second with that idiot." Potter stared coldly at Ron before turning back to '1,000 ways to charm a stick.' After her own fierce glaring match with Potter, Hermione left to get some sleep too.

This bed, Hermione decided, was the most comfortable bed in the world and she was never ever getting out of it...that was the plan anyway. However, the excitement of her first real day at Hogwarts drew her from its warmth and with anxious anticipation she made her way down to breakfast (with a rather delayed start) the next morning. Ron had saved her a seat.

"Thanks." she told him as she reached for a slice of toast.

"Oour-elcome." Ron said, stuffing a whole sausage into his mouth. Hermione looked on, disgusted.

"Potter's not here." she noted happily, gazing at the students around them.

"He left bout half an hour ago." Ron told her. He had, thankfully, swallowed his mouthful before talking this time. Hermione was touched. He had waited for her for so long, she started to feel guilty for staying in bed so long, as a result, she was one of the last to get her schedule.

"We've got Charms first." Ron informed her.

"Great." she replied cheerfully, finishing her muffin (and not talking with her mouth full).

It took them a full ten minutes to get to Charms, and by the time they made it to class the Professor had already started calling out the register. They quickly chose the last two remaining seats near the back and did their best to look as if they hadn't just come in. Professor Flitchwick (as a girl in Hermione's dorm called Padma told them his name was), gave a little squeak when he reached Potter's name. Ron and Hermione sighed in unison. Didn't anyone besides the two of them care that he was actually very rude and ignorant? Judging from the looks on the faces of the other students, evidently not. Professor Flitchwick told them that they'd be learning to levitate feathers today, and that they'd be practicing in pairs. Luckily they got to pick their partner so neither of them ended up stuck with Potter. Hermione was much better at Charms than Ron and she tried to help him with his swish and flick. He wasn't very patient with the feather and accidentally made it fly up in the air anyways.

"Well done Mr. Weasley, Miss. Granger. I believe you two deserve ten points for Gryffindor." Professor Flitchwick cried. Ron grinned at Hermione. Flitchwick obviously thought he had used the spell they were learning to make it fly. He tried again, for real this time, with the new technique Hermione had showed him. It wasn't as perfect as Hermione's, but it would do. They didn't get any home-work because they had been the only two to successfully complete the spell.

"Thanks Hermione." Ron muttered gratefully under his breath on the way out, as they rushed out of their in order to avoid the crowd of people gathering around Potter's desk.

Their next lesson was Transfiguration and quite the opposite of last time, they were the first ones in the classroom. A cat was sitting on the professor's desk and Hermione went forward to stoke it.

"Aww, cute little kitty." Hermione cooed. However, the cat hissed at her and she quickly moved away. When everyone else had arrived, the cat on the desk sat up straighter as if waiting for something.

"What you think of our new professor Hermione?" Ron joked, talking about the cat. Almost as soon as the words were out of his mouth, the cat in question vanished and in its place sat the stern faced professor who had greeted them in the hall and given out the schedules.

"Wicked." Ron breathed while Hermione gaped.

"Thank you Mr. Weasley." Professor McGonagall said crisply. Ron turned a light shade of red at being called out in front of the others students. Once the class got started though, he forgot his embarrassment as the subject turned out to be pretty interesting, and even he had to admit some of the stuff they were going to be doing this year sounded awesome. Today however, they were only learning how to transfigure matches into needles. Hermione was the first to get it hers to turn silver and pointy, no surprise there, with a Ravenclaw boy behind her. Though Ron had succeeded in turning his matchstick from wood to silver, its end remained blunt and he was told along with most of the class to practice it for homework.

The morning had gone well, but after transfiguration they were due to have lunch...and that was when the trouble started.

A.N. I know Harry gets sorted before Ron but I don't think Ron would've been listening. Also, any complaints or complements are cherished. Yes, I know, fancy word. Also please don't yell at me for the Harry/Ron?Hermione hate situation. Also ideas welcome!


	4. Chapter 4

Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy had drawn quite a crowd with their little scene. The Gryffindors and most of the rest of the school were cheering for Potter, the Slytherins for Malfoy. By the time Hermione and Ron arrived, the hallway was so crowded that they could barely see, so he lifted her up. A particularly blocky sixth year was attempting, and failing, to stop the fighting and a group of Hufflepuffs had started a betting pool.

"I honestly can't decide who I'd rather see lose." muttered Ron to Hermione.

"Neither of them deserve to win at any rate." she whispered back. A girl in their year called Alison Prewer glanced at them, scowling. "She likes Harry." Hermione informed Ron when he furrowed his brow at the girl's reaction.

"How do you find out these things?" he asked incredulously. Hermione shrugged.

"'Scuse me, prefect coming through, scuse me!" called Ron's older brother Percy, pushing through the crowds. He spotted them. "Ah, there you are, Ron, I was wondering if you fancied me showing you round the castle? Not now of course, it's far too busy with this fighting nonsense going about. Once it's all sorted, I mean. What do you think?" he asked eagerly.

"Um, I'm kind of busy." Ron mumbled, shifting awkwardly from side to side.

"Perfectly all right Ronald. Now if you will excuse me I must get professor Dumbledore at once."

'I must get Professor Dumbledore at once!' Ron said, imitating his brother once the older boy was out of earshot. "Uh, he's so full of himself!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Honestly Ronald, he wasn't too bad. Would you prefer it if Snape had come to yell at you for not finishing your homework?" asked Hermione raising an eyebrow.

Ron scowled. "Fine, fine! I'll do it tonight alright?"

"Peachy." Hermione replied dryly. They were interrupted abruptly when a punch from Malfoy saw Potter fly back into the crowds. Both boys looked quite a sight with their bleeding noses and nasty gashes. A Hufflepuff girl squealed as Potter landed at her feet. He stood up again, though he was limping this time, Ron noticed. He glared at Malfoy and looked like he was about to draw his wand when professor McGonagall came marching in, Percy trailing behind her. She looked like she was about to explode.

"HOW DARE YOU! YOU BOTH SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELVES! JUST WAIT TILL PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE HEARS ABOUT THIS!" McGonnagal roared. "I'M GOING TO WRITE TO BOTH OF YOUR PARENTS! THE SHAME OF IT!" she thundered. Ron and Hermione then decided to leave for the sake of their ears.

The next morning the school was abuzz with the news of the fight the night before. Rumors had spread like forest fire, and every time they were passed around the stories seemed to get crazier and crazier. One boy was heard telling anyone who would listen how he had seen firsthand Malfoy and Potter fight each other atop Hungarian Horntails and that they had both been suspended for a month. Hermione and Ron knew for a fact that neither of them were suspended, because Ron had overheard McGonagall telling another professor that they had lost twenty-five points apiece and were serving detention together for the next seven weeks.

"Honestly, how much can people make up just for something to talk about?" Hermione complained as she helped herself to a scone.

"Agreed." Ron replied. Everywhere they turned, all people were talking about was the fight...that is, until one of the troublemakers came in and everyone went quiet. There was a lot of pointing fingers and whispering, and then the loud chattering between students started up again.

"Git." Ron muttered under his breath. The irritated-looking Harry Potter stood at the Great Hall's wooden doors for a moment before turning and exiting again.

"Flying now right?" Ron asked cheerfully, trying to take the attention away from the less-than-happy subject. Glancing at her timetable Hermione nodded.

"Yep." she confirmed.

"That should be fun." Ron commented. Hermione sighed, resigned."Maybe for you." She muttered.


	5. Chapter 5

A.N. Thank you for the wonderful reviews! I know they might not seem like much, but any writer will tell you how great they are! Oh and by the way I'm attempting at making the chapters easier to read so tell me what you think and sorry if I upload the same chapter twice or something!

Disclaimer-I'm only doing it once more. I don't own anything except things that J.K Rowling didn't make up. The plot is a tiny bit mine and mostly Rowling's. She did the general plot, but I edited it. In mine, Ron became friends with Hermione first so that changes a lot of things.

**Hermione's POV:**

The morning after Malfoy and Potter's detention changed many things. The biggest, Potter and Malfoy started to act civil to each other. They didn't duel in the corridors and they called each other by their first names. Whenever Malfoy or Potter would come across the other they would nod politely instead of exchanging insults. This also changed Ron and Hermione's relationship with Potter, for the worse. Potter would call Hermione scum and mudblood... things Malfoy called her. It was obvious Malfoy had converted him. The students had noticed the change in Potter too and there was far less squealing and pointing and asking for autographs. He still had his fan club for some reason that puzzled Hermione and Ron to no extent

It was October now and it seemed so long ago when they had first walked through the wooden doors of Hogwarts. Halloween was quickly coming, they had seen the gamekeeper tend to giant pumpkins and it was rumoured that Dumbledore had booked the Weird Sisters to play on the night.

Ron and Hermione were in the library doing home work, at least Hermione was. Ron was complaining about Percy, home work, the library…

'I'm booreddd.' whined Ron.

Hermione slammed the book she was reading shut.

'Ron, please! Some of us are trying to study!' Hermione exclaimed.

Ron rolled his eyes.

'Whatever.' he muttered, sighing as he got back to studying.

On the night of the 30th of October all was not well at the House of Godric Gryffindor, Potter and Alison -the girl that glared at Ron and Hermione- were having a huge argument that the entire house was forced to hear thanks to their not so quite voices and terrible choice of location also known as the Common Room. Apparently Potter had forgotten her favourite colour was magenta not pink. Potter had been furious about that and had called her a "stuck up girl with no sense". Alison had burst into tears at this and the couple had been fighting since. They had only been together a week, but had fought more than Ron and Hermione ever had.

'Ugh, when will this be over!' Hermione exclaimed angrily.

Their endless fights had frustrated the whole of Gryffindor, but no one more than Hermione.

'When they break up.' Ron answered nonchalantly even though he was irritated with the two as well.

Lavender suddenly burst out laughing causing several strange looks and a number of glares from fifth and seventh year students. They looked over to where Lavender, Parvati and...Megan, wasn't it?, sat beside the fire. Lavender glanced at Ron and Hermione before turning back to whisper something to Megan and Parvati who in turn giggled annoyingly as they glanced at Ron and Hermione. Hermione felt something sickeningly familiar in the pit of her stomach, but she ignored it as she turned her mind to other things. Besides, Hermione thought airily, what harm could a bit of giggling do? She'd lived through it once, she could live through it again.

By next morning the entire school believed that a certain Ron Weasley was dating a certain Hermione Granger and breakfast turned into a terrible ordeal for Hermione. Hogwarts had not yet discovered the art of whispering was so that nobody heard you. With all the curious glances and obnoxious comments Hermione felt like cursing the whole lot of them. Jamie Smiths, a creepy Ravenclaw had questioned her the entire morning on her relationship with Ron which she furiously denied.

Ron did not turn up for breakfast at all and she was sure she had Lavender to thank for that too. She stabbed her waffles bitterly as she tried to ignore the stares of the entire population of Hogwarts. It must be a pretty boring day if they haven't anything better to gossip about, Hermione thought sourly. Today was not starting off as a very good day...but on the bright side, it wasn't raining so she would just have to enjoy the sun and pretend she couldn't hear the whispers.

Ron didn't turn up for Transfiguration either and she had to lie to McGonnagal and say he had a stomach bug.

It didn't look like he'd make it to Defence Against the Dark Arts and she was just beginning to worry about him when he dashed in in the middle of Quirrel's lecture and muttered something Hermione couldn't make out, Quirrel didn't seem to mind. He was scared of well, everything so Quirrel didn't question Ron's late-ness, he simply continued stuttering out rubbish about vampires that they were nearly certain to never use in their lives_. _He was a pretty rubbish teacher. Honestly, _what_ was professor Dumbledore thinking! He was simply felt sorry for the poor students who had him for their OWL and NEWT exams.

She tried to take notes but her eyes soon wandered to where Ron was sitting with his head in his hand and his mouth open, he wasn't even trying to pay attention. Hermione couldn't help but giggle however because even though she was positive she'd be the Ron came asking to borrow notes from he still looked quite a sight, half asleep as he doodled lazily on his Defence home-work. Ron looked up and grinned. Showing her a crude drawing of Professor Snape drowning in a caldron full of something greenish looking. She smiled lightly as she turned back to her notes.

So far, school had been good if you ignored the rumours about herself and Ron. People didn't criticise Hermione because she liked to work, people actually _liked_ learning. Maybe not the home-work but Hermione could see where they were coming from there.

**Ron's POV:**

'Mr Weasley!' If I have to ask you one more time you'll be in detention for a month! Now tell me, what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?' Severus Snape, the Potions Master- also the meanest teacher at Hogwarts- sneered at Ron.

Hermione nearly exploded, Ron knew she knew but Snape ignored her. If only he could have Hermione's brain...

'I don't know sir.' he told the professor honestly.

Snape sneered nastily again.

'Of course you wouldn't remember that there is no difference between monkshood and wolfsbane as they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. We covered this in our first lesson Mr Weasley. Please be at my office at ten o'clock sharp this Saturday for your detention.'

He glared at his textbook angrily.

'Alright professor.' he responded through gritted teeth.

Hermione shot him a look of sympathy. He sighed. It wasn't fair. He _had _studied but it wasn't his fault he wasn't smart and now he'd miss the first Qudditch match of the season. Life sucked. He had been having a perfectly ok day but Snape just **had** to come and ruin everything. Stupid Snape. At least he didn't have detention with Potter or Malfoy. That would definitely be worse.

At dinner that night, Ron's sort of positive mood had long since evaporated. He had just heard the rumours about himself and Hermione and he wasn't the slightest bit pleased.

'Those bastards!' Ron had exclaimed.

Hermione had then replied by scolding him'Ronald Weasley! Don't you dare use that foul mouthed language around me!'

Now, Ron was to be found glaring at innocent people walking past and yelling at those who questioned their relationship status.

'I don't bloody fancy Hermione! Get a life or just go find someone else to shout about. Merlin, people this days...'

Needless to say, things were not going well for the eleven year old and he was contemplating moving to Nauru. Hm. Naru was sounding better all the time...oh wait, Hogwarts had house elves and elves bring food. To hell with Nauru, Hogwarts was much better.

**Hermione's POV:**

'Ron? Ron, pay attention! Your home-work won't do itself you know and I won't be helping you either. Ron! Were you even listening?' Hermione questioned, irritated with her friend.

Ron was asleep as was most of the class. Could you really blame them? It was Binns after all, nobody could pay attention to _that_! Hermione being the exception of course. Finally losing her patience she hit him over the head with "Hogwarts; A History."He shot up and turned to glare at Hermione.

'What was that for?' he hissed.

'To wake you up,' Hermione whispered back. 'You wouldn't wake up so it was my only option.'

'Could've given me a warning.' muttered Ron, rubbing the back of his head.

Hermione shook her head, hiding a smile. She turned back to the lecture.

'The Leprechaun war of 1867 took place in Donegal in Ireland. 7,200 leprechauns died that year. This was a massive decrease in their numbers. The results of the violence can still be seen today if one was to venter into leprechaun country. About 50 to 100 leprechauns live together on remote plains. Most often in Derry, Limerick, Cork and sometimes...'

Hermione sighed as she took down her notes. Glancing to her side she saw Ron and Dean had started up a stick man war. She contemplated scolding them for not taking notes but decided against it, they looked happy and it wasn't as if the History of Magic was that important really. Besides, even if she did, what was the chances of either listening?

**Harry's POV:**

He watched Granger watch Weasley and Thomas's stick man war, Lavender and Alison giggling as they looked at a magazine under the desk, The Patil twins, as they passed notes, Finnigin, throwing balls of parchment at Melissa Cornwall, who was trying to lookcross, but failing miserably.

They all looked so happy, their worst worries were of being caught skiving off class on a Friday, they didn't know of the toughreality of the real world. They didn't know what was happening in Hogwarts at this moment. He could feel it, something big was coming. Something to do with Lord Voldemort, he just wished he knew what.

Dumbledore had asked him to his office last night to discuss his scar. That's all anyone ever wanted to talk about and it irritated him to no extent.

Nether less, he had followed the well-worn path to the headmaster's office. Professor Dumbledore had told him how his parents had been killed, how his friends had betrayed them. He had said that Sirius Black, his father's best friend had been the secret keeper. That betraying them had not been enough, how he had killed Peter as well. He had been told that Sirius Black was in Azkaban and assured he wouldn't be getting out any time soon. When Harry had asked to meet Black he had gotten a firm no and was offered the address of one of his father's other friends, Remus Lupin. Harry had accepted this, but had refused to cease his questioning of Black.Dumbledore had eventually said that he would look into the matter, but had made it clear that it would not be any time beforethe spring. He had agreed to this and was due to meet with Remus Lupin two Sundays from now. He wondered what Mr. Lupin would be like. He had never met any of his parents' friends before. Would it be awkward or relaxed? He was glad he had time to prepare some questions for Mr. Lupin.

The bell rang signalling the end of class and Harry was just finishing picking up his supplies when a voice squealed from behind him. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he turned to see Alison hurtle herself at him.

'I haven't seen you in aggggess.' she shrieked.

Harry sighed internally. Talk about a clingy bird. From the corner of his eye he saw Granger and Weasley exit the room. He pushed Alison off him.

'Sorry Ali, but I have to talk to Weasley for a moment, about Qudditch.' he added at her slightly offended look.

'Oh, of course you'd be talking about Qudditch.' she giggled.

'See you at charms.' she called as she skipped back to Lavender and Parvati who were waiting for her at the door.

He quickly left, thankfully to be out of the dusty classroom. He then decided to go for a walk.

He first went to the Owlery to see Hedwig, but she wasn't there, presumably out hunting. He considered going to the library, but it was too easy to be caught skipping class there.

Eventually he figured that exploring around Gryffindor tower would be the easiest so he set out to examine the seventh floor.

Harry went up random staircases, wandering aimlessly around in what he supposed must be the North side of the castle. He found an unusual staircase that croaked every step you took and at least sixteen pointless rooms that were too small to have any real use. He didn't find much else until he reached a trapdoor that refused to budge no matter how hard Harry pulled. It only seemed to become tighter.

In the end, he just gave up and picked up his school bag so he could continue exploring.

He walked back down some more stairs and completely by accident, found himself in front of Gryffindor tower. Harry sighed in frustration. Surely there were rooms besides classrooms in the castle?

He decided to this time to take the left and walk along even more unknown corridors.

He met some friendly and not so friendly portraits along the way. One strange little girl in a frilly dress accompanied him until she reached a portrait of some Trolls. She screamed in fright or horror (Harry couldn't tell which) and ran straight back again.

As he was walking past yet another portrait (this time an elderly man singing Christmas carols) his bag split open.

'Shit.' he muttered as he walked back to pick it up.

Just as he walked past the singing portrait it giggled. He spun round to glare at the man, but instead of a portrait there was a door.

'Wicked.' he breathed as he pushed the heavy wooden door open.

Inside, there was a factory with short little purple men in green hats waddling around.

'Bloody hell.' he muttered as he strolled over to one of the little creatures.

He cleared his throat, but none of the gnome things looked up.

'Excuse me?' he asked cautiously. 'Who are you?'.

The elf he had posed the question to let out a little squeak.

'Humans!' it shrieked loudly as it raced around the factory.

He looked to one of the calmer elves.

'Sorry about him, he's always been a bit on the mad side. I'm Jack. We're purpuramines.' the elf declared happily.

'Sorry.' asked Harry slowly. 'What?'

A.N. I think that Hermione would have studied enough already to know about NEWTS and OWLS. I doubt many seventh years taught by Quirrel would have left as Aurors or anything remotely dangerous. The bit at the end? I honestly don't know. Maybe it was the Potter genes that caused Harry's sudden urge to go exploring. For anyone who's interested, purpuramines comes from latin. It means, "the purple men". Not exactly, but fairly close. No, they're not modelled on Charlie and the Chocolate Factory's Oompa Loompas. Thanks for reading. Please review, it means the world to me and as long as you have a valid point, I don't mind criticism... Thanks again.

Alice.

P.S. What do you think of Pottermore? I hope it's an Encyclopaedia and it's cool the way it opens on Harry's birthday.

P.S.S. Oh, and the weird room with the purpamines is _not_ the Room of requirement.


	6. Chapter 6

A.N. I added some stuff to this chapter so it might be worth bothering to read! I think this is the first chapter I haven't written on my iPod, ever. Oh and I nkow it's still not perfect but it should be a bit better :)

**Hermione's POV:**

She sighed. If only she had intervened. Then we wouldn't be serving detention this afternoon. She had never been to detention and she had never intended to, but faith rarely listens to one's intentions so she shouldn't have been shocked when Professor Binns gave them detention for disturbing the other students. As if anyone else had been taking notes, but she couldn't say that to a teacher!

'Hey Hermione!' began Ron, startling Hermione.

She jumped and her bottle of ink spilled onto her newly completed essay. Ron cursed rather loudly and for once Hermione did not scold him as she felt quite a bit like cursing herself. She stared at the destroyed parchment for a few moments before getting a sudden inspiration. She smiled to herself for a little longer than half a second before getting up to rummage in her bag.

After a few minutes, she arose with the little book on charms that would surely help her cleanup her work.

'Umm, what are you doing?' Ron asked, reminding Hermione that she wasn't alone.

'Oh, nothing. I was just looking for a spell to help me take off the ink.' Hermione replied.

Ron thought for a moment while Hermione searched in her little book.

'Tergeo.' said Ron abruptly.

'Pardon?' questioned Hermione, looking up from the volume.

'Tergeo, it's what mum uses to clean something if clothes are stained or been spilled on .' Ron explained.

'Thanks.' Hermione replied cheerfully.

'I'll do it for you if you want?' Ron offered.

'Thanks.' Hermione repeated, grateful for his help.

'No problem.' Ron answered, shrugging.

In a moment the essay looked as good as new.

'I know I've said this twice already but-'

Ron interrupted her. 'It's fine. I've known the spell for years, it's not like I had to invent it or something.' he said nonchalantly.

'But still.' Hermione protested.

'No buts.' Ron said firmly.

'Fine.' Hermione huffed.

'I'm ignoring you.' she informed him.

He stuck out his tongue and got up to leave.

'Wait!' Hermione cried. 'What was it you were going to say when you arrived?'

Ron grinned.

'Ah, it doesn't matter. I was just going to ask you something, but whatever...' he said feigning great sadness.

His grin grew even wider as Hermione grew curiouser as to what exactly he had intended on asking her.

'Come on!' she whined.

Ron just shook his head and Hermione pouted.

'Please!' she begged.

'Nope,' Ron replied smirking, 'Not unless you can catch me!'

**Hermione's POV:**

'That was completely unfair!' cried Hermione, out of breath.

Ron grinned.

'No way! How was I supposed to know you were so slow!' he cheeked.

Hermione glared at him.

'What was it anyway? The thing you told me you'd tell me?' Hermione pressed.

Ron pretended to think for a minute.

'I've forgotten.' he obviously lied.

He smirked at her displeasure.

'You're mean.' she whined childishly.

'And you're ridiculous.' he quipped.

Hermione stared at him, silently begging him to tell her.

Ron stared back.

Before long, they heard faint singing coming closer. They exchanged confused looks as a group of purple elves came into view. Ron and Hermione burst out laughing. They really did look hilarious. The parade of little men stopped and it was then that Hermione noticed a head of raven hair in the sea of pointy, green hats.

'Look!' Hermione said to Ron.

'What's Potter doing there?' Ron questioned curiously.

Hermione shrugged.

'Speaking of such things I believe we're late for detention.' Hermione informed Ron as she checked her watch.

Ron groaned.

'Why did you have to remind me?'

When they arrived at Binns' office they were surprised to see not Binns, but Professor Flitwick, Head of Ravenclaw. Hermione heard Ron sigh with relief. Flitwick was widely known for being the nicest of all the professors and Hermione did not care to disagree. Now all they had to worry about was Potter. Oh joy!

A.N. Sorry for so many paragraphs! Oh and, thank you to **_everyone_** who reviewed. Seriously, you rock! You guys are the reason I bother the effort of typing these chapters. Well no, I would still write because I love writing, but you can't really have a president without having any voters ya know?


End file.
